


Torn between lines

by Chelle_Bulsara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rickyl, Sex, boylove, gayporn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things for Rick and the group are becoming serious with the threats of the govenor, but when the govenor offers Rick a way to form an allience can he really go through with something like that?<br/>Daryl can't agree to what the govenor wants for rick and will do anything to stop anyone taking him.</p><p>This is my first attempt at fanfiction as i have taken over this archive account from my sister.</p><p>Still in beta i hope you enjoy and please leave a commennt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it a deal then?

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue to follow up to the main story, official chapter coming soon.

Putting out a cigarette on the rotting corpse he had just taken out, Daryl frowned. It had been at least an hour since the meeting between The Governor and Rick had started and the silence was almost deafening. He had been stuck next to a snotty blonde who seemed to have taken a liking to him. Every so often she would give him an inviting smile which Daryl eventually responded roughly to by walking up to her, pushing her against a wall and whispering seductively to her "oh darlin', you really are barking up the wrong tree''  
Out of nowhere the silence was shattered by a loud thud.  
"Shit! Rick!" Daryl flung his fifth cigarette bud at the blondes feet, grabbed his crossbow and barged his way through the building ready to jump in between what Daryl assumed was a physical disagreement.  
Booting the door down he stuck his crossbow in the direction of the violence. Freezing he stared. He hadn't walked in on a fight as expected, but to Rick bent over a table with the governor pressed tightly against his ass violently thrusting with a look of accomplishment on his face.  
Within a second the blonde had joined him and was also staring at the two in disbelief. It seemed neither Rick nor The Governor were aware of the sudden company. Daryl held up his crossbow again, aiming it towards the governor, he could end this once and for all, then he would be having strong words with Rick. Pulling back the arrow he took aim towards the couple who were caught up in the middle of an erotic embrace. Releasing his hold of the arrow held firmly in place, daryl watched as it made its way towards them.


	2. Nice little reunion

It had been- according to Beths calculations- 52 days since there had been an incident in the group. With the many wired fences around the prison and heavy doors at all exits it had become impossible for walkers to make their way in and eat the flesh of the living. The group had gone from a small number of 12 to a larger group of at least 30. Twice a week Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Rick would head out in search of survivors who could join them in the safety of the prison while on the look out for supplies.  
Kissing Lori goodbye Rick looked longingly into her eyes.  
"Rick I've told you I refuse to do goodbyes, I know you will be fine and back in no time. I will see you in a day or two" frowning she stepped back not even kissing him before his trip.   
Frowning towards Lori as she walked away from them, Daryl rolled his eyes and picked up his crossbow. He had always been on his own since joining the group and whenever Carol had suggested them hooking up he had laughed it off and disappeared into his cell where he would remain deep in thought- much to Carols disappointment. Since Daryls none stop searching for Sophia when most of the group seemed to have given up, she had gained quite an attachment to him, feeling a desire that she had never experienced with her late abusive husband Ed.   
It was quite a shock back at the farm when a small group of walkers burst out of the barn and her daughters rotting corpse walked out amongst them. Both Daryl and Carol - for a long time- found it hard to face anyone.  
Thinking back to it he swallowed the spit gathering in his mouth and lit a cigarette.  
"If they don't kill you, that certainly will." Carol said pointing towards the walkers moaning slowly at the gates.  
"Well i ain't worried about that anymore so you sure as hell shouldn't be" grunted Daryl in response, but went on to flick the cigarette on the ground and crush it with his thick muddy boots. 

***

 

"If there's one thing i miss more than a big slice of chocolate, its music on drives like this. When Daddy, Beth and I drove across the country on weekends, he would always have the radio playing in the background. It somehow made the trip go by quicker." Maggie stared out at the fields feeling nostalgic. Back then she had only gone for these drives because it made Hershel happy, now she did it because it was the only time she would almost forget about the world crumbling around her.   
"What music did you listen to before everything Daryl?" She asked in a bid to start conversation with the painfully quiet red neck.   
"Music wasn't my thing" he replied flatly and continued to stare ahead in silence.  
Rick and Glenn had been talking none stop since they had started on their trip, planning meeting points if anything got out of hand and they found themselves separated. Maggie couldn't stand talking about it, unfortunately it had to be done due to previous incidents that had lead to the group being split up and only finding each other again by sheer luck. Realising she wasn't going to get far with Daryl, Maggie curled up on the back seat and closed her eyes hoping to sleep off the long and awkward drive.

 

"MAGGIE? MAGGIE WAKE UP! Oh my God Rick, they came out of nowhere, I couldn't turn the car quickly enough! Maggie please wake up i'm so sorry baby, this is all my fault!" Glenn shook his wife in a flood of tears.  
They were driving along making their plans, the road had been clear so he had decided to put his foot down and make the journey a little quicker.   
He'd had no idea that within minutes they would come face to face with at least a hundred walkers causing him to lose control of the wheel and collide into them, leaving them completely trapped in their vehicle.  
Walkers piled around them, moaning and trying with all their power to get into the car, where they would feast on the four terrified survivors.

"There's no way out Rick. Now what?" Glenn was panicking, he had never been in such a tight situation with the dead.   
Rick remained silent. All he could think about was Lori refusing to say goodbye. She was back at the prison waiting for his safe return with their unborn child tucked safely in her womb and Carl who was his older son. If he didn't make it, they would be left without him again. The thought made his stomach twist.

All four sat in silence listening to the corpses rotting finger nails scratch the car windows with no clue as to what their next move would be.

After what felt like a life time, Maggie woke up confused and terrified. Glenn was just about to explain what had happened when gun fire surrounded them, the gathering walkers dropped and a terrifying silence filled the air. They weren't going to be torn apart by the flesh hungry beasts, but were the people who had just saved them actually about to cook up a shit storm and steal their weapons, food and ride? Slowly Rick and Daryl opened their doors and climbed slowly out the door with their weapons held up as a sign of surrender. 

"Drop your weapons! We mean you no harm, but we can't be sure of your intentions yet now can we?" The voice came from a tall man with brown shaggy hair and a thick dirty beard. With him was a young blonde woman, with a smug look on her face and an older shorter man who wore cropped red hair and thick dusty glasses. Unlike the other two, he looked extremely nervous and instead of holding a weapon, he was clinging onto what looked like an old note book and pen. Much to Daryl and Ricks confusion.

Frowning, Daryl and Rick slowly placed their weapons on the ground and got onto their knees. Something inside Daryl stirred inside him at the site of Rick in such a position much to his confusion. Where had that come from? They both kept their heads down with the hands placed on the back of their heads, refusing to look up.

The tall bearded man called out towards the van they had arrived in.  
"Merle! Come and say hello to our new friends?"   
Instantly Daryls thoughts moved on to that day on the roof, where he had found his older brothers hand, which thanks to Rick he had cut off in order to make his escape from a slow torturous death. There had always been tention between the two of them since and Daryl often told Rick he may as well have sent Merle to his death bed. Hearing someone with his name brought the anger crashing back to the surface and an urge to lunge at Rick had appeared almost out of nowhere. Taking deep breaths he focused on the big heavy feet walking towards him.

"Oh hey little brother! Now ain' this a nice little reunion?" Merle was grinning at Daryl with a look of pure mischief in his eyes.


End file.
